


A Crown of Flowers In Your Hair

by Brynhildr



Series: 40 Days Of Middle Earth [30]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarf Courting, Gen, M/M, Oblivious Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynhildr/pseuds/Brynhildr
Summary: Accidental marriage proposal? YesAcceptance by other party? YesConfusion and fluff? Of courseBilbo and Thorin are getting married, but Bilbo is totally oblivious.





	A Crown of Flowers In Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

> It's currently before midnight. Here is today's story. Enjoy!

Thorin blinked at Bilbo, is mouth open slightly, and a look if pure astonishment on his face.

"There now!" Bilbo exclaimed. "You look like a proper hobbit. Well, with a beard and wearing boots, but all the same. Quite fetching." Bilbo smiled indulgently as he looked at the bright crown of flowers he had exquisitely braided into Thorin's hair. Thorin continued blinking at him as he hesitantly brushed his fingertips across the brightly colored petals now adorning his head. Bilbo chattered on about different flowers and the difference between burial crowns and wedding crowns and children's crowns.

Thorin heard nothing but the sound of blood rushing in his ears.

The dwarf stood suddenly, cutting short Bilbo's commentary on his favorite flowers for Crown making in the Shire. The dwarf bowed deeply from his waist with his hand over his heart. 

"Thorin?" Bilbo asked, confused and thrown off.

"I accept," Thorin said curtly before he grabbed Bilbo's hand in a smooth gesture and squeezed his hand gently with his own much larger hand.

Then he strode away suddenly, leaving Bilbo alone on the little outcropping overlooking the rest if their party in the valley. Well, mostly alone.

"Bilbo!" Kili exclaimed as he and Fili rushed over in excitement.

"Did I say something wrong?" Bilbo asked in consternation as he looked at the King's retreating back.

" Oh no!" Exclaimed Fili. "You did everything just right."

" Yes," Kili interjected bouncing around in excitement, "you know how uncle is, all Moody when he doesn't really need to be, and overly Majestic when he sets his mind to it." Kili rolled his eyes. 

Bilbo spent the rest of the afternoon with the two brothers, his eyes always searching for Thorin.

.......

Bilbo finally tracked the King down two days later. He was covered in sweat and forge grit, and smelled like smelted metal and iron.

"Thorin! I've been looking for you!" Bilbo exclaimed. "Where have you been?"

 Thorin did not answer him, but instead reached out and grabbed a section of hair from Bilbo's left temple, braided it swiftly, and fastened it with a glistening bead. He muttered something in Khuzdul before he bowed deeply and fled.

"It's Mithril," Balin said from his place at his desk. Bilbo looked down at the shiny bead and smiled. 

"It's very beautiful". Balin smiled and nodded.

 "Aye, so it is. Most suitable."

......

"Have you picked a date yet?" Dori asked when Bilbo went to get some trousers re-hemmed.

"What?" Bilbo asked as he looked at fabric swatches for a new winter coat.

"Durin's day is always lovely," the older dwarf went on without waiting for Bilbo to answer. The hobbit just shrugged and went back to looking at fabric swatches. 

"Do you have any of the  brocade in blue?"

.....

"Are you sure? Because I can do both the strawberry cake and the honey cake if you can't decide," Bombur said as he stood next to Bilbo. The hobbit was eating bites off of large slices of cake. 

"No, the honey cake is perfect," Bilbo replied. "I don't think I've ever seen so many cakes set up before me in my life!" The Hobbit laughed. "They're all delicious."

Bombur blushed and grabbed a slice of chocolate cake before sitting next to Bilbo and discussing the recipe for the fruit and nut cake.  
   
 ......  
   
"Now, Master Baggins," Tauriel said before she departed with the rest of the elven delegation. "I know you have forgiven him for his actions before the battle, but I will pledge my sword and bow to defend your honor it be necessary."

Bilbo blinked at her blankly for a moment before understanding crawled across his face. 

"Oh, Tauriel. Do not worry yourself about me. The Arkenstone has been returned to the center of the mountain and King Thorin has not shown any signs of gold sickness since the battle. But your words are kind, and I thank you."

Tauriel nodded, and left, Vanishing around the corner on silent feet.

" I don't think I will ever understand elves," Bilbo laughed before he returned to the throne room where Thorin was discussing trade routes with Bard.

......

"Bilbo, I noticed you have yet to send out invitations," Ori said from his desk in his reading nook in the library. " I could help you with those if you like." 

Bilbo hummed distractedly as he finished reading his book. 

"Sounds good," The Hobbit said without really comprehending the dwarf's words.  
   
 And so the invitations were sent out.

......

"If you betray him again, burglar, I'll kill you," Nori said conversationally as they drank tea in Dori's parlor. The other Ri brothers had stepped out for more crumpets and scones from Bombur.

"Alright," Bilbo said evenly and continued drinking his tea.

"Good talk," Nori said after five minutes of silence, drained is tea cup, and left.

.......

" I don't know what you see in him, I surely can't see it for myself, but the elves of Mirkwood will stand with you, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire and of Erebor, elf friend and dwarf friend. I look forward to further discussions after the wedding." Thranduil said at the end of their quarterly trade discussions. 

"Wedding?" Bilbo muttered to himself. 

"Yes, tomorrow." the elven king said with a frown. "On Durin's day, the King Under The Mountain is to wed Bilbo Baggins. That's what the invitation indicated."

"Invitation," Bilbo repeated. "Yes, Ori helped me."

"Maybe some sleep would do you good," Thranduil said, concerned that the hobbit seemed to be seeing nothing in front of him.

"Yes, sleep," Bilbo said. "Sleep is important."

"I'll leave you to your rest." Thranduil said before departing.

Bilbo watched the elf leave before hurrying to find Thorin.

.....

"We're getting married tomorrow," Bilbo said as he burst into Thorin's study. Thorin half rose from his chair before the hobbit threw himself on the King's lap and pushed him back into his chair.

"Yes, which is why I need to finish this paperwork now-"

Bilbo cut him off with a kiss. Thorin melted into the embrace and returned the kiss gently.

"Dwarves don't normally kiss before their wedding," Thorin muttered.

"If you headbutt me right now I'm going to be very cross." Bilbo frowned. "Now tell me  everything that is going on tomorrow because I somehow managed not to notice I was planning my own wedding and have no idea what's going on." 

Thorin bumped his head lightly on Bilbo's and laughed.

"Only you, Bilbo."

The hobbit just poked him in the chest and demanded answers.

"Start from the beginning."


End file.
